Revelations
by Werekitten
Summary: Pilots 01, 02, 03 and 04 have all been hiding their relationships, but thanks to a certain braided baka it's all out in the open now. Warnings: mild fluff near end, sexual references, randomness and author on sugar. Enjoy! And please R&R!


A/N: Dedicated to my wee Davey who I wrote this for. And congrats if you've actually managed to find my secret account Shelly.  
  
Flames are accepted and cherished and shall be used to warm my arse at night and to roast marshmallows... not particularly in that order... This be me first yaoi fan fic, hope it turned out marginally okay. Oh, and sorry for the sucky title that doesn't fit. I just wanted to post (^_^)  
  
Revelations  
  
by Werekitten  
  
Location: One of those many anonymous mansions/safe houses Quatre seems to own...  
  
Duo sat across from Heero in an overstuffed armchair in Quatre's living room staring at the Japanese pilot. He had been doing this for 20 minutes solid now, but no one, not Quatre, not Trowa, not even *Wufei* said a thing. The gaze was so intense that it could be felt throughout the entire room and was making everyone rather uncomfortable. Curiosity held them there though. Everybody was sure he was going to do something soon, they had absolutely no idea what, but he wouldn't just keep staring... Would he?  
  
Heero just sat on the couch with his cup of tea, seemingly unaware, or at least unaffected by what was going on around him or of Duo's glare. This annoyed him like you wouldn't believe, driving him to his next actions.  
  
The braided boy got up out of his seat, the other three pilots were on the edge of theirs, filled with anticipation as he stalked over to the cobalt eyed soldier. However, what came next none of them could ever have expected.  
  
Duo planted himself beside him as close as he could get. Two incredibly wide azure orbs turned to him in surprise and panic, but before he could find an escape Duo had crushed him against him until their lips met harshly. It didn't take long for Heero to stop squirming as he gave in and embraced him, wrapping his arms around him and trailing his hand down the lithe boys spine as their tongues danced.  
  
Duo was in the middle of pulling Heero's shirt over his head when someone coughed loudly from somewhere else in the room and he stopped mid-action. He turned to the other pilots, letting go of his lover who fell back against the couch panting heavily. "What just happened?" a very confused Quatre asked no one in particular as he stared wide eyed at his two friends.  
  
"Duo broke his promise," Heero answered somewhere between calmly and breathlessly, trying to get his tangled tank top back down over his head and having to settle for yanking it off instead. "I was wanting to keep our relationship secret a little longer." This time it was his turn to glare. "But *he* had other plans."  
  
The afore mentioned 'he' slid into his lap. "Well can I help it that you're so irresistibly gorgeous and that I want the entire world to know how much I love you?" he purred, nuzzling the messy haired boys neck and plating little butterfly kisses along his jaw line.  
  
"Not now, Duo!" protested Heero, trying to bat the braided one away. He had to settle for having him curl around his body instead. He gave a deep sigh. "I'm mad at you. You're not supposed to do this."  
  
"Why are you mad? I didn't do anything really wrong."  
  
"Yes you did," interrupted Quatre, the resident empath and therefore emotional expert for the purpose of this story, "When someone keeps a secret there's usually a reason for it."  
  
"Oh?" said Duo smirking, "So tell me Q-man, why haven't you and Trowa owned up to your little tryst then?" His eyes were glittering with suppressed laughter as he revealed what he knew to them.  
  
The blonds eyes widened in shock. "What? How do you know about that?" he demanded, getting up out of his seat before the unibanged pilot took his hand, sitting him back down.  
  
"Oh, come on!" he scoffed, "How could we "not" know? You two are up there screwing like rabbits every night!" He paused for a moment before looking at Trowa, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Have to say, Tro, never figured you for a screamer." Wufei choked on his tea, his face having trouble choosing between amused and disgusted. Everyone else was too focused on Duo to notice though. "By the way, if you guys ever want to join me and Heero in bed feel free."  
  
"Duo!" yelled Heero, yanking his lovers braid, causing him to squeak in pain and pull his braid away from him, caressing it lovingly. "Trowa, Quatre, I apologise," he said to his friends. Duo had gone back to snuggling him, his head resting on his shoulder. "Ah, baka, what am I going to do with you?"  
  
"I don't know," he chirped brightly, "but can it involve handcuffs and a whip?"  
  
"You can borrow - never mind," replied Quatre, red rushing to his cheeks as he realised what he had said.  
  
"I'm leaving," announced Wufei getting up out of his chair. He did not need to know this much about his friends sex lives. Although he had to admit, never out loud of course, they made cute couples. Just before he went through the door he looked over his shoulder. "You know, this does explain one thing. Yuy has been *much* more talkative lately. Guess that's what happens when you hang around with Maxwell." And with that parting comment he left.  
  
There was a few moments of awkward silence before Duo said, "Hey! Did he just insult me?"  
  
"Heero laughed. A real honest to god laugh! "Don't strain your brain, koibito, you may hurt yourself."  
  
"Now I *know* that was an insult!" he exclaimed, outraged. He bit down on Heero's shoulder. "I wanna go to bed."  
  
"I'm not tired," he replied flatly.  
  
Duo grinned widely. "Well, good. What I have planned doesn't involve sleep." He turned to the remaining occupants of the room who were now comfortably snuggling in one of the armchairs. "Hey, Q-man, can I still borrow the whip and handcuffs?" he asked the blond Arabian who was curled up on his boyfriends lap, his arms draped about the other boys neck since he no longer had to worry about their relationship being discovered.  
  
"Actually," admitted Trowa, "I had my own plans for those tonight."  
  
The Deathscythe pilot couldn't help smiling even wider. "Oh well, guess we'll have to be creative Hee-chan... Unless you guys wanna take me up on my earlier offer that is."  
  
Quatre laughed. "Uh... thanks, Duo. It's tempting, but I think we'll pass if that's okay with you."  
  
He shrugged. "Your loss. Let's go then, Hee-baby."  
  
They sat there for several seconds before Heero said, "Aren't you going to get off of me?"  
  
He shook his head vigorously, his long braid whipping at them both. "Nope, you're gonna carry me to the bedroom," he chirped.  
  
The 01 pilot rolled his eyes. "I really should've seen that one coming," he said, picking him up in his arms as Duo slung his arms around his neck.  
  
"Yeah, you really shoulda," he agreed.  
  
"Let's go then."  
  
"Yeah." The braided boy gave his lover a chaste kiss on the lips. "Aishiteru, Hee-chan," he whispered quietly against his beloveds lips.  
  
Heero smiled warmly. "Aishiteru, Duo," he said, gazing in to violet depths.  
  
"Aw, that is so sweet," came Quatre's voice from where he was still cuddling.  
  
Duo laughed. "Thanks for spoiling the moment, Quat," he said jokingly.  
  
He cringed. "Oops, sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Now come on, babe," he said, lightly biting and nipping at Heero's neck, "I wanna go upstairs and have wild monkey sex!" in a demanding and rather childish voice.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm going, I'm going," he assured him. "See you guys later," he threw over his shoulder to Quatre and Trowa as he exited the room.  
  
The blond and his boyfriend sat in silence for a few minutes before Quatre broke it. "Well it has been a very... interesting night, to say the least."  
  
"Yes." Trowa. A man of many words.  
  
Silence...  
  
"I think Duo has the right idea though."  
  
Trowa raised an eyebrow (well, we'll assume it's only one since we can't see the other because of his hair) sceptically at his beautiful angel.  
  
Quatre grinned. "I'm on about the wild monkey sex," he explained. "Come on, lets go put those cuffs to good use."  
  
The unibanged pilot grinned. He whisked his lover off of his feet just as Heero had Duo and swept out of the room, wondering if his love would reconsider Duo's offer. After all, Quatre was the kinky one in the relationship. 


End file.
